When You're Gone
by MoonFlower '93
Summary: Winry reflects on how much she misses the Elric brothers, how badly she wants them to return, and how they’ve had an impact on her life. Oneshot, Songfic. EdWin.


A/N: Hello everyone, and I would like to welcome you to my newest fic! Please read, review, and enjoy! It just popped into my head as I was listening to the music, and I had to write it. I'm sorry I've been so bad about updating _AKH_ lately, but I'll try to be better about it. The song is _When You're Gone, _by Avril Lavigne.

Disclaimer: I'd love to claim I own FMA, but I don't want to be attacked by rabid lawyers, so I'm forced to admit that I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist.

Rating: K+

Summary: Winry reflects on how much she misses the Elric brothers, how badly she wants them to return, and how they've had an impact on her life. Oneshot, Songfic. EdWin.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

When You're Gone

Winry sat on the side of her bed, looking out across the hills of Resembool, but not really seeing them. She kept scanning the horizon for any reflection of metal or a spot of bright red. She had watched for Ed and Al every morning since they left four years ago to the day, but she never saw what she was looking for. She wouldn't give up though; they'd be alright, and some day, they would return home. The blue-eyed girl was sure of it. She had to be. It was one of the things that pushed her through the day. She missed them so much. They had been her best friends, her companions, since childhood. They had helped shape her into who she was today.

The automail genius thought back to when they were kids. While she loved to spend time with them, she could remember many moments when she'd just wanted them to leave her alone. Like when her parents died…She had just wanted to be alone then. She never thought there would be a time when she would need them there to support her, but for the first time, weren't there.

_I always needed time on my own  
I never thought I'd need you there when I cried  
And the days feel like years when I'm alone  
And the bed where you lied  
Is made up on your side._

She could still remember the day when they had left. They had burned down their own house, and with little more than a backward glance, waved goodbye. All she could do was watch helplessly as those two boys, hurt more than anyone should ever be, headed away down the road, their footsteps raising small clouds of dust. She wanted them back so badly.

_When you walk away  
I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now?_

She never felt complete without them. They were such a big part of her life; things just weren't right when they weren't here. She missed their warm presence, their temper and their reason, everything about them. Everyday she pictured their faces, and thought of them, trying to keep their memory and the hope for their return alive. She would never lose faith.

_When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day  
And make it ok  
I miss you_

"I miss you…Ed, Al." She'd never felt like this before. Even when her parents were gone, as dearly as she loved them, it wasn't like this. She couldn't get her mind away from the brothers. Everything she did, from working on automail to everyday tasks, reminded her of the missing people in her life. Even their spare clothes in the guest bedroom brought them to mind. Winry knew all of their quirks and needs, their temperaments and inner feelings. And she loved all of them.

She kept hoping that she would see that color, that light on the horizon as day broke, hear that metallic sound of a metal hand rapping on wood. And though she hated to admit it, as dearly as she missed Alphonse, there was another whose absence hurt her more.

_When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day  
And make it ok  
I miss you.  
_

Her heart ached at the absence of Ed's colorful personality, ears pained at the lack of a certain chibi yelling his head off at being called short, of the clang of metal against metal as the boys fought. When they were little it seemed like they would always be together, that they were meant to be. She could remember Ed and Al fighting over who would marry her, and even though she never said anything, her heart had already chosen. It belonged to a certain golden-haired boy, who tried to hold the weight of the world on his shoulders. She would try so hard to do everything right, just for him. And right now, she needed his presence so badly. Four years was too long for anyone to be apart.

Shaking her head at her own foolish determination, Winry left her reverie for the real world. She still had to live her life as she waited for the boys. Until they arrived, things had to move at their normal pace. With that thought in mind, she stood up and head to the bathroom to shower and dress to start the day.

Later, as she was putting the finishing touches on a new model of automail leg, Winry heard a knock on the door. If she had been paying more attention, she would have known that sound anywhere, but as it was she was more preoccupied with finishing her piece than listening. To the untrained ear, it sounded like just another automail arm. But if she had listened closely, she would have associated that sound with the one person she wanted to see more than anyone else in this world.

The girl could hear Pinako shuffling around to answer the door, and heard her open the door and speak to someone, though she couldn't hear the other voice. Then Pinako called up to her. It was probably just another customer.

"Oh Win-ry! There's someone down here you'll want to see!" A single thought ran through her mind as to whom it could be, and though she hardly dared believe it, she couldn't help herself as she threw her body down the stairs and out the front door. She stopped, shocked at what she saw. Her wish had come true. The Elric brothers were back.

"Hi Winry! It's us, we're back!" Chimed Al, and she could just imagine the grin on his nonexistent face.

"Yeah, we made it back just fine, didn't we Al? How's everything going? It's good to see you again, I was-!" Ed stopped, interrupted by a flurry of blonde hair flinging itself in his face as Winry launched herself at him in a big hug. He blushed, about as red as a beet, and hesitantly hugged her.

"I missed you. Both of you. Sooooo much! You can't leave me waiting so long!" And with that she leaned up and gave Ed a kiss on the cheek as he flushed even redder, if possible, and Al and Pinako laughed.

Abruptly, Winry stood up and motioned for the brothers to come inside, skipping ahead in front of them. Everything was okay now. Her friends had returned, and with them, she could withstand anything.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: So, how was it? It just popped into my head randomly, so I don't know how good it is, but I had to try. I hope you enjoyed it, please read and review!


End file.
